Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes
by Lojie
Summary: Imaginez un instant que John et Dave puissent lire dans les pensées les plus secrètes des femmes... *fanfiction complète*
1. Désillusions

**~)~ Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes ~(~**   
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages n'est de ma propriété, le titre n'est pas de ma propriété et le concept de cette fanfiction n'est pas de ma propriété… Ca en est -vraiment- démoralisant…   
  
Note de l'auteur : Me revoili revoilà repartie pour un deuxième chapitre. J'espère que j'arriverais seulement à vous faire rire ! Même un peu … un chouilla … un léger sourire … Parce que je dois avouer que j'ai pas été très inspirée… J'ai un peu de mal à trouver des idées pour la suite donc si vous en avez n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer ! (|-] gnark gnark gnark   
  
Ce fut un communiqué de Lojie écrit à 03 H 06 du matin lors d'une insomnie passagère :o)   
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
Au bureau des admissions alors que Randi faisait sa pause et que Franck était trop occupé avec le téléphone, Dave tentait discrètement de choisir un dossier intéressant quand ses sens l'alertèrent de la venue imminente de Kerry Weaver. Il se dépêcha aussitôt de prendre le dossier qui lui paraissait le moins ennuyant. Mais trop tard Kerry l'avait déjà vu :   
  
"_ Malucci reposez aussitôt ce dossier dans le râtelier ! " _ Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour lui tordre le cou un de ces jours celui-là ! _ Elle lui prit le dossier des mains le trouvant trop lent à obéir. " Prenez celui-là plutôt ! " Dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. _ Ca t'apprendras à me traiter de carne, tu crois que je suis pas au courant peut-être ? ! ? _   
  
" _Oui chef, " répondit-il. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dossier qu'elle lui avait donné et y lut hémorroïdes. Kerry fit aussitôt demi-tour alors que Yosh adressa un regard compatissant à Dave.   
  
"_ Il lui faut toujours un souffre-douleur, " commenta-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au sujet du dossier.   
  
" _Mais pourquoi moi ? " S'indigna Dave en soupirant.   
  
" _Tu as sûrement la tête de l'emploi. " _ Et aussi un corps de rêve, oh il est trop bien foutu ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est hétéro… _   
  
Dave se retourna vers Yosh en écarquillant les yeux. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu Yosh penser… Mais pourtant le petit infirmier était bien un homme ? ! ?   
  
" _Yosh, je peux te poser une question ? "   
  
" _Oui, vas-y, " répondit-il avec un large sourire. _ Tu sais tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux ! _   
  
" _Est-ce que t'es un transsexuel ? "   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant ! ! ! _ S'extasiait Randi appuyée sur ses coudes au bureau des admissions.   
  
John la voyant regarder dans sa direction afficha un large sourire et s'approcha d'un pas assuré. Finalement ce n'était pas du tout désagréable de lire dans les pensées des femmes. Certes desfois votre ego en prenait un coup mais la plupart du temps cela vous réservait d'agréables surprises.   
  
_ Et sa démarche, il est vraiment parfait… Pourquoi ne fait-il jamais attention à moi ? _ Soupira Randi en commençant à mordiller son stylo nerveusement.   
  
John sentit l'orgueil envahir son corps et son torse se bomber. Il avait l'impression d'avancer vers elle comme au ralenti, il observa un mèche rebelle retomber devant son visage parfaitement symétrique, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient mises en valeur par un rouge pourpre et sensuel. Randi avait tort, il faisait à présent vraiment attention à elle et se rappela ce que Dave lui avait dit à propos d'elle.   
  
_ Ooohhhh… Je craque ! Il est vraiment trop trop mignon !_   
  
Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et John commença à observer les formes harmonieuses de son corps, dont pour le plus grand bonheur du personnel masculin n'étaient jamais camouflées mais plutôt volontairement mises en avant par Randi. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elles et commençait déjà à réfléchir ce qu'il allait lui dire…   
  
_ J'aimerais tant qu'un soir après le travail il me demande si je fait quelque chose… Je lui sauterais tout de suite au cou ! _   
  
Ca y est il avait sa réponse à sa question et savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il était maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle et allait lui parler quand un individu arrivant par derrière le doubla, et vint se placer entre lui et Randi, rompant au passage toute la magie du moment. John ne put s'empêcher de jurer. C'était Romano descendu pour un trauma.   
  
" _Randi je pourrais avoir le dossier de monsieur Roca, " demanda-t-il sur un ton désagréable et sans même jeter un regard à la standardiste.   
  
" _Oui docteur Romano, " répondit Randi en se trémoussant. _ Oh ! J'ai toujours trouvé sa calvitie super sexy en plus ! _   
  
Les illusions de John se désintégrèrent soudainement. Tout ce que Randi venait de penser n'était pas sur lui mais sur … Romano ! ? !   
  
" _Merci Randi, " grommela le petit chauve avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. _ Et il ne m'a même pas regardé… _ pensa la standardiste déçue.   
  
John s'approcha du bureau à son tour avec un regard réconfortant.   
  
" _Ne t'inquiètes pas Randi, on sait tous ce que c'est … On se fait des illusions et puis … Et puis tout s'effondre si facilement … " Elle sembla pour la première fois le remarquer avec un air surpris.   
  
" _Mais de quoi tu me parles Carter ? " Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
Dave et John prenaient leur pause ensemble dans la salle de repos. Ils avaient tous deux un gobelet de café à la main et avaient des mines un peu déçues. Ils pensaient que lire dans les pensées des femmes aurait été quelque chose de très excitant, mais ils s'étaient vite aperçus que les pensées des femmes étaient comme les pensées des hommes, c'est-à-dire sans véritable intérêt la plupart du temps.   
  
Ils s'étaient fais insultés d'hétéros une bonne dizaine de fois par Kerry, avaient dû écouter sans broncher les fantasmes médicaux de certaines patientes nymphomanes, même les infirmières pensaient la plupart du temps à leur travail et ils n'avaient pas pu être au courant des dernières rumeurs des urgences. Dave frotta sa joue rouge à cause de la gifle de Yosh quand il lui avait demandé s'il était un transsexuel. Cela devenait vraiment déprimant et ils n'en étaient qu'à la mi journée. Jing-Mei entra dans la pièce et aussitôt les deux médecins se redressèrent sur leurs chaises. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin entendre quelque chose d'intéressant.   
  
_ Ils en font de ces têtes…_ Pensa-t-elle un peu surprise.   
  
" _Salut Deb, " lui dit John avec un air bizarrement louche.   
  
" _'Lut Jing-Mei, " la salua Dave avec le même air.   
  
" _Alors quoi de neuf ? " Demanda-t-elle en tentant de garder une attitude décontractée. _ Je paris qu'ils trafiquent quelque chose ! _   
  
" _La routine, " répondit Carter. " Cette matinée fut vraiment démoralisante. J'espère bien que quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant va se produire car sinon cette journée s'annonce longue. "   
  
" _En plus Weaver ne nous laisse que rarement le temps de souffler, " ajouta Dave.   
  
_ Si tu passais pas ton temps vautré au bureau des admissions, peut-être te laisserait-elle tranquille. _ John éclata de rire à la grande surprise de Jing-Mei. Dave lui lança un regard noir.   
  
" _Le pire, " reprit Malucci sur un ton malicieux. " C'est que ces derniers temps je passe moins de temps -vautré- au bureau des admissions ! "   
  
Jing-Mei se retourna avec surprise vers le jeune docteur et John s'écroula de rire une seconde fois sur la table.   
  
" _Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, " rétorqua-t-elle. _ Mais il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Et puis pourquoi John rigole-t-il comme ça ? J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en train de se moquer de moi ! _   
  
" _T'inquiètes pas Jing-Mei ! " Parvint à articuler John entre deux éclats de rire. " On se moque pas de toi ! " Il réalisa une seconde trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire et s'en mordit aussitôt les lèvres. Dave lui lança un nouveau regard noir alors que Jing-Mei s'approcha et posa ses deux mains sur la table :   
  
" _Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? " _ Mon Dieu ! Ils n'arriveraient quand même pas à lire dans mes pensées, ce serait une catastrophe ! Il faut surtout pas que je pense à des trucs cochons ! _ Cette fois-ci ce fut Dave qui n'arriva pas à se retenir et éclata de rire. John était tout rouge et avait les larmes aux yeux. De plus en plus en colère Jing-Mei avait du mal à garder son calme.   
  
_ Et si je pense que toi John tu n'es qu'un con fini petit gosse de riche qui tente naïvement de sauver la vie de tout le monde pour vaincre sa propre trouille, et que toi Malucci tu n'est qu'un macho imbu de lui-même pas foutu de faire une suture correctement, qu'est-ce que vous répondez, hein ? _   
  
" _Hé ! Je sais faire une suture correctement ! " S'indigna Dave furieux d'être traité d'incapable.   
  
_ Oh non… Quelle horreur… C'est une catastrophe… _ Jing-Mei voulut aussitôt sortir en courant de la pièce mais John qui avait reprit ses esprits la retint par le bras.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? "   
  
" _Je vais prévenir les autres ! " Rétorqua-t-elle affolée. _ Ne penser à rien - Ne penser à rien - Ne penser à rien… _   
  
" _Parce que tu crois que les autres vont te croire quand tu vas leur dire qu'on peut lire dans leurs pensées ? " Demanda-t-il.   
  
" _Non… " _ Ne penser à rien - Ne penser à rien - Ne penser à rien… _   
  
" _Et arrêtes de penser de ne penser à rien, c'est soûlant à la longue ! " Rajouta Dave.   
  
" _Parce que je suis censée faire quoi ? Penser à mes fantasmes les plus fous ? " S'énerva-t-elle. _ Oh non ça y est je commence à penser un peu trop à ma libido, je ne pense pas au brun ténébreux de la semaine dernière _   
  
" _C'était qui ce brun ténébreux ? " Demandèrent en chœur John et Dave.   
  
Jing-Mei se dépêcha en vitesse de sortir de la pièce avant que de penser à des choses plus intimes. Elle referma vivement la porte derrière elle et reprit calmement ses esprits. Ce qui vient de se passer n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar, tentait-elle de se persuader, rien qu'un stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide cauchemar !   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans grandes révélations hormis le fait que John et Dave découvrirent que Elisabeth fantasmait encore sur le corps de Peter Benton, que Randi avait un faible pour Romano ou encore qu'il leur était possible de lire dans les pensés de Yosh alors que c'était un homme. Jing-Mei les avait aussi évité durant tout l'après-midi refusant catégoriquement de travailler avec eux. Les deux docteurs se retrouvèrent en salle des casiers pour faire le point. Dave avait encore deux heures de garde alors que John n'avait plus qu'à pointer avant de partir.   
  
" _Bof cette première journée… " Conclut Dave déçu.   
  
" _Ouais, j'aurais aimé savoir plus de choses, " ajouta John sur le même ton.   
  
" _N'empêche je me demande bien qui était ce brun ténébreux, faudrait que j'arrive à la coincer pour savoir j'ai même déjà un plan ! "   
  
" _Malucci tu es un être machiavélique ! Bon moi faut que j'y ailles. "   
  
" _Ok, à plus ! "   
  
John prit son manteau et sortit des urgences. Il eut le temps de savoir avant de sortir que Randi se demandait secrètement comment s'était de coucher avec une fille et qu'il fallait qu'elle essaie un de ces jours, que Weaver se demandait comment c'était de coucher avec Randi et que Yosh observait son fessier avec attention. Mais qu'ont-ils avec mon fessier ! ! ! Pensa John (cf : premier chapitre de " Derrière La Porte " MDR)   
  
N'ayant aucune envie de rentrer chez lui pour entendre ce que pensait sa grand-mère, John décida de s'arrêter dans un bar. Il poussa la porte ce qui fit tinter la petite clochette. De l'air chaud vint l'envelopper et il put enlever son manteau alourdi par la neige. Une bonne bière c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Parmi le brouhaha de pensées qu'il entendait dans le petit bar, l'un d'entre elles retint son attention.   
  
_ Oh non… John Carter ici ! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie ! _ Aussitôt John parcourut le bar du regard et ses yeux se fixèrent sur une silhouette familière. Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement de battre…   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
Dave était assis aux admissions ses pieds sur le bureau profitant d'une brusque absence de Kerry. Randi aussi avait disparu pour son grand malheur car il aimait bien plaisanter avec la jeune femme. Il vit Jing-Mei arriver sans crainte vers lui. Aussitôt toute son attention se concentra sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Pour une fois la docteur ne semblait pas inquiète de croiser sa route, peut-être avait-elle enfin décider d'assumer sa libido face à lui.   
  
Chuny qui était tranquillement en train de remplir des papiers la vit elle aussi arriver. Elle remarqua aussitôt le visage de Dave se décomposer subitement. Quand à Jing-Mei elle affichait un sourire de victoire rayonnant. Malucci se leva et se planta devant la jeune femme :   
  
" _Ca c'est de la triche ! " S'exclama-t-il sur un ton partagé entre la colère et la déception. " T'as pas le droit de penser en chinois ! "   
  
Jing-Mei ne répondit rien et continuait d'afficher un large sourire. Dave prit un dossier et partit aussitôt s'occuper de son prochain patient. Chuny se retourna alors vers Jing-Mei :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Malucci ? " Demanda-t-elle avide de rumeurs à propager.   
  
" _Oh rien de spécial, " répondit calmement Jing-Mei.   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
A suivre…   
  



	2. Coup d'Envoi

**~)~ Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes ~(~**  
**Coup d'Envoi**  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas de ma propriété, le titre de cette fanfiction n'est pas de ma propriété, le concept de base de cette fanfiction n'est pas de ma propriété. Bref, vous l'aurez compris j'ai tout piqué à tout le monde !   
  
Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le film " Ce que pensent les femmes " avec Helen Hunt et Mel Gibson, petit résumé :   
  
Mel incarne un macho fini qui subitement après s'être pris un court-jus, peut lire dans les pensées des femmes et notamment celles de Helen une collègue de travail, qui lui a piqué le poste qu'il convoitait depuis pas mal de temps. Le début de ce film est génial mais la fin est un peu trop gnan-gnan malheureusement.   
  
Pour le fun, j'ai décidé de transporter ce petit concept dans le monde des urgences ;o) Je pari que vous souriez déjà alors que vous n'avez même pas encore commencé la lecture. Il faut dire que cette idée de génie fait vraiment travailler l'imagination à fond ! Par contre je vous préviens, cette fic ne vole vraiment pas haut :o)   
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
Affalés dans le canapé du vétuste appartement, John et Dave comataient face à la télévision. Ils avaient tous les deux une bière à la main et du pop-corn écrasé était collé sur la moquette. Pourtant c'était un samedi soir et normalement les deux docteurs auraient dû sortir ensemble avec deux superbes sirènes. Malheureusement les deux sirènes en question leur avaient posé un lapin attirées par de plus gros poissons à prendre dans leurs filets.   
  
Ils regardaient un talk-show débile dont le sujet était " Je t'ai trompé avec ta fille ". De temps en temps ils se mettaient à rire bêtement quand quelqu'un commençait à taper sur un autre. Complètement bourré, Dave eut du mal à se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. John éclata de rire quand Malucci faillit glisser sur une canette qui traînait par terre.   
  
" _Tais-toi ! " Ordonna Dave en levant l'index. " Parce que.. tu es.. encore.. plus bourré que.. plus bourré que moi ! "   
  
John redoubla d'éclats de rire en entendant son ami ayant du mal à prononcer une phrase de plus de trois mots. Il l'entendit entrer dans la salle de bain, suivi d'un gros boum…   
  
" _Dave ? " Demanda-t-il toujours en riant. " Dave ? Dis mec.. tu t'es planté ? "   
  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, John commença à s'inquiéter et décida d'aller voir. Il mit cinq bonnes minutes à se lever car il retomba plusieurs fois en arrière dans le canapé. John entra en traînant le pas dans la salle de bain. Il vit alors Dave étendu sur le sol à moitié assommé. A côté de ses pieds traînait une autre canette de bière. C'était sûrement elle la responsable de sa chute.   
  
John prit alors Dave par l'épaule et l'aida à se relever. Mais étant bourrés ils dérapèrent tous deux une fois de plus sur le carrelage. Carter s'aperçut alors que Malucci avait commencé à faire couler de l'eau du robinet, le lavabo avait débordé et toute la salle de bain était inondée. Les voisins du dessous allaient râler.   
  
" _Putin de robinet ! " Lâcha Dave furieux s'étant fait mal au coccyx à cause de sa chute.   
  
Soudainement le portable de John se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Le médecin après avoir enfin réussi à se relever, mit du temps à trouver le bonne poche mais trouva quand même son portable. L'appareil lui glissa brutalement des mains et il tomba dans le lavabo plein.   
  
Il y eut un court-circuit dans le petit portable et John et Dave sentirent l'électricité leur parcourir le corps en moins d'une seconde. Ils s'évanouirent tous les deux.   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
Tiiiiiiiiiiiiit… Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiit… Tiiiiiiiiiiiit…   
  
Dave ouvrit avec lenteur ses deux paupières. C'était le bruit de son réveil. Il sentit soudainement plusieurs endroits douloureux et un engourdissement général de ses membres. Finalement il plaqua ses deux mains au sol et parvint à se redresser en position assise.   
  
A côté de lui, John était lui aussi étendu sur le sol en train de ronfler. La salle de bain était inondée et ils étaient trempés. Dave sentit son estomac se retourner et se dépêcha d'atteindre la cuvette. Il vomit puis se releva ensuite vers le lavabo. Avant d'ouvrir le robinet, il s'aperçut que le portable de John était plongé dans l'eau. Il le sortit et mit l'appareil fichu sur le rebord du lavabo. Puis il ouvrit sa petite armoire à pharmacie et composa son cocktail personnel anti gueule de bois.   
  
Il entendit John gémir derrière lui alors que dans la pièce voisine, le réveil de Dave sonnait toujours. Malucci fit rapidement demi-tour pour aller l'éteindre puis revint dans la salle de bain. Carter se releva avec peine puis se plaça à côté de Dave devant le miroir :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Demanda-t-il pas encore tout à fait réveillé.   
  
" _Ca c'est seulement une petite boisson pour les matins où je ne me rappelle plus ce que j'ai fait la veille. "   
  
" _Moi non plus je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'on a fait hier… Oh merde ! Mon portable ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ! "   
  
" _Aucune idée, je viens de le trouver en train de flotter dans le lavabo. "   
  
Leur conversation fut subitement interrompue par la sonnerie de l'entrée. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de bain et s'approchèrent de la porte. Dave regarda par l'œil de bœuf puis émit un long soupir :   
  
" _C'est la concierge, " murmura-t-il en se retournant vers Carter.   
  
Il ouvrit quand même la porte.   
  
" _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ENCORE CHEZ VOUS MONSIEUR MALUCCI ! ! ! VOUS AVEZ FAIT BEAUCOUP TROP DE BRUIT CETTE NUIT ET VOS VOISINS DU DESSOUS DISENT QUE DE L'EAU COULE DE LEUR PLAFOND ! ! ! SI CA CONTINUE JE VAIS DEVOIR VOUS EXPROPRIER ! ! ! "   
  
La petite femme en peignoir rose avait une voix pire qu'un canard et forte en plus. Carter ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul face à ce croisement entre une concierge et un pittbull. Malucci lui avait apparemment plus l'habitude et ne broncha pas.   
  
" _Madame.. " Commença-t-il.   
  
" _MADEMOISELLE ! "   
  
" _Ca m'étonne pas, " murmura Carter.   
  
Dave lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de plus de problèmes avec cette concierge sans pitié.   
  
" _Mademoiselle, on est vraiment désolé ! " S'excusa Dave en prenant un air de chien battu. " Je vous jure que ça ne se reproduira pas. On a eu un petit problème de plomberie et on a passé la nuit à essayer de le réparer, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait du bruit ! "   
  
John devait l'admettre, Dave savait très bien mentir.   
  
_Peut-être qu'une nuit avec toi permettrait d'arranger nos relations houleuses mon beau petit cul ! _  
  
Malucci et Carter observèrent la concierge avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.   
  
" _QUOI ! " Rétorqua la concierge. " POURQUOI VOUS ME REGARDEZ COMME CA ! "   
  
" _Rien.. pour rien du tout, " reprit Dave pensant avoir eu des hallucinations sonores.   
  
_Son compagnon est aussi à croquer remarque, je me demande s'ils sont homo. _  
  
Malucci et Carter mirent quelques instants avant de bien assimiler la phrase puis John rétorqua à la concierge :   
  
" _Mais on sort pas ensemble ! "   
  
La petite femme les observa un instant stupéfaite.   
  
_Je n'ai pas pensé tout haut pourtant ! _  
  
" _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME RACONTER ! JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE VOUS ETIEZ HOMO ! "   
  
La concierge fit demi-tour et repartit vers les escaliers alors que Dave refermait la porte. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux essayant de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Finalement Carter prit la parole :   
  
" _Répond moi franchement, tu as bien entendu la concierge parler de ton cul, que j'étais aussi à croquer et supposer qu'on était ensemble ? "   
  
" _Oui. "   
  
" _Mais ça elle le pensait, elle le disait pas tout haut ? "   
  
" _Oui. "   
  
" _Alors on peut lire dans les pensées de ta concierge si j'ai bien compris ? "   
  
" _Oui. "   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
John avait emprunté quelques vêtements à Dave car il n'avait plus le temps de repasser chez lui avant d'aller au travail. Les deux hommes décidèrent de prendre le métro El. Dave ferma son appartement à clefs et ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers de son immeuble. Dans les marches, ils rencontrèrent une des voisines de Malucci, une petite bibliothécaire sans prétention mais jolie comme un cœur.   
  
" _Bonjour mademoiselle Yokosvki ! " Dit Dave sur un ton enjoué et le sourire dragueur aux lèvres.   
  
Carter hocha simplement de la tête.   
  
" _Bonjour monsieur Malucci, " dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire avant de continuer son chemin.   
  
_Toi si tu t'ennuie un soir mon chéri, il n'y a pas de problèmes pour que tu viennes me voir ! _  
  
Dave s'arrêta brutalement dans les marches et John faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il observa sa voisine continuer de monter les escaliers puis quand elle eut disparue, il se retourna vers Carter :   
  
" _T'as.. t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? "   
  
" _Je crois plutôt qu'elle le pensait, et non qu'elle le disait, " nuança John. " Mais ce que j'ai surtout compris moi c'est qu'on est capable d'entendre d'autres femmes que ta concierge ! "   
  
" _Et moi qui croyait que j'avais aucune chance avec elle, " dit Dave qui aurait bien aimé aller rejoindre sa voisine.   
  
" _Oui bah tu verras ça plus tard. En attendant il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut pas que Kerry nous tombe dessus ! "   
  
" _Oh non ! Quelle horreur ! " S'exclama soudainement Malucci.   
  
" _Quoi ? " Demanda John surpris.   
  
" _On va entendre ce que pense la carne ! "   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
John et Dave arrivèrent enfin à l'accueil. Ils avaient passé tout le trajet en métro à écouter les pensées secrètes des femmes qui les entouraient. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils avaient subitement acquis ce don mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Et ils n'avaient jamais autant appris sur les femmes que depuis ce matin.   
  
" _Je sens que draguer va devenir beaucoup plus facile, et même un peu trop facile ça pourrait en devenir frustrant ! " Remarqua Dave en riant.   
  
" _Tais-toi, " conseilla John. " On arrive. "   
  
Ils se présentèrent devant le bureau des admissions et virent Randi arriver vers eux. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice.   
  
" _Vous avez failli être en retard les mecs, " remarqua Randi. " Heureusement l'autre est de bonne humeur ce matin ! "   
  
_Vous mes cocos, vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une nuit plutôt riche en événements. Je me demande avec qui. _  
  
" _Bon, on va aller se préparer, " répondit John un peu déçu que Randi ne pense pas à des choses plus croustillantes.   
  
_J'ai déjà couché avec Malucci mais jamais avec Carter. Je me demande comment il se débrouille… _  
  
John se racla la gorge avec gêne en voyant le sourire prédateur de Randi. Dave prit Carter par l'épaule et l'emmena vers la salle des casiers.   
  
" _Tu devrais foncer avec Randi. Cette fille c'est de la dynamite au pieu ! "   
  
Ils arrivèrent près de leurs casiers et y rencontrèrent Abby. John sourit en pensant que là ça devenait vraiment intéressant.   
  
_Oh non ! Quelle journée de merde ! _  
  
Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un nouveau regard complice avant d'ouvrir leurs casiers respectifs.   
  
" _Salut Abby ! " S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux en chœur.   
  
" _Salut, " répondit-elle sur un ton morne.   
  
_Et en plus j'ai mes machins aujourd'hui ! C'est le bouquet final ! _  
  
John et Dave s'échangèrent un regard gêné puis Abby sortit rapidement de la pièce en soupirant. A sa place, Kerry entra et se posta devant les deux hommes.   
  
" _Vous deux dépêchez-vous ! On a beaucoup de patients aujourd'hui ! "   
  
" _Oui docteur Weaver. "   
  
" _Oui chef. "   
  
Puis avant que Kerry ne ressorte, ils entendirent une phrase qui les clouât sur place.   
  
_Bande d'hétéros ! _  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
A suivre... 


	3. Electrochocs et Sourire Colgate

**~)~ Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes ~(~**   
**Electrochocs et Sourire Colgate**   
  
  
Auteur :**Lojie **   
  
Disclaimer : *soupir* tous les persos sont la propriété de la WB et aux autres que j'ai trop la flemme de marquer…   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre a été écrit dans des conditions particulières du fait que je suis tombée malade (pile pendant les vacances quelle chance…) et donc que mon clavier était enfoui sous une tonne de mouchoirs (usagés ou pas), que la fièvre m'empêchait de taper correctement (mes dents jouaient des castagnettes) sans oublier une bassine à porté de main (au cas où j'aurais un haut-le-cœur pour vous épargner les détails). Bref ce n'est pas sans un sentiment de victoire contre la maladie que j'ai achevé pour vous ce chapitre !   
  
Bonne Lecture   
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
_ Oh non... John Carter ici ! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie ! _ Aussitôt John parcourut le bar du regard et ses yeux se fixèrent sur une silhouette familière. Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement de battre...   
  
Comme au ralenti il s'approcha de la table et prit place devant la jeune femme. Sous le coup de la surprise aucun des deux ne parlaient. Cela faisait si longtemps… Par contre les pensées abondaient et John se sentit soudainement coupable de pouvoir dans les pensées à *elle*.   
  
Ses cheveux s'étaient mués en une teinte châtain clair, ses yeux noirs profonds avaient gardé la même intensité, et chacun de ses gestes étaient toujours empreints d'une grâce dont il n'avait jamais cessé de s'extasier. Une cigarette était en train de s'éteindre à sa main, elle avait apparemment pris quelques mauvaises habitudes depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois. Devant elle plusieurs papiers de pédiatrie étaient étalés sur la table.   
  
_ Je m'attendais si peu à le revoir… Il a changé… Je me demande s'il tient toujours à moi… Son regard est plus mature, moi aussi ai-je changé ainsi ?… Il me scrute… Je suis si heureuse de le revoir… Non il ne faut pas que je commence à penser à ça… Pourquoi suis-je partie ? Pourquoi l'ai-je repoussée ? _   
  
" _Anna… " Murmura John en se concentrant pour essayer de ne pas écouter ses pensées. " Tu… Comment… Enfin, quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire à Chicago ? "   
  
" _Salut John, " répondit-elle en évitant son regard. _ Tu m'as tellement manqué…_   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
Le téléphone le sortit brusquement de ses rêves. Dave grogna de mauvaise humeur d'être dérangé en pleine nuit. Il décrocha avec lenteur et approcha le combiné de son visage encore ensommeillé :   
  
" _Je sais pas qui c'est mais ça a intérêt à être super important pour qu'on me dérange à… " Dave jeta un bref regard à son réveil. " … A trois heures et demi du matin. " Ajouta-t-il sur un ton bourru.   
  
" _Dave ! C'est John ! Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'impensable ! " Bégayait Carter à l'autre bout du fil. Malucci se redressa légèrement pour mieux écouter.   
  
" _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " S'inquiéta-t-il.   
  
" _J'ai rencontré une femme… "   
  
" _Et tu me dérange à cette heure-ci parce que t'as rencontré une femme ? Carter désolé mais demain je… "   
  
" _Non ! Non ! Ne raccroches pas Dave ! " Le pria John encore affolée. " Cette femme n'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est Anna une ancienne collègue, j'ai toujours eu des sentiments très forts pour elle mais elle m'avait repoussé avant de retourner à Philadelphie ! Et j'ai profité du fait de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées pour avoir un rendez-vous avec elle demain soir ! "   
  
" _Et ? "   
  
" _Mais Dave tu n'as donc pas de morale ? ! ? " S'exclama John à l'autre bout du fil, alors qu'un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Dave. " Cette femme c'est… Enfin elle n'a rien à voir avec la fille que tu rencontres dans un bar le soir et que tu ramènes chez toi ! Je l'aime beaucoup et si jamais quelque chose doit se passer ou se construire entre nous, je ne veux pas partir sur de mauvaises bases… "   
  
" _Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans moi ? " Demanda Dave qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.   
  
" _Je sais pas, tu pourrais me conseiller, trouver une solution, je suis perdu je ne sais pas quoi faire ! "   
  
" _Moi ? Trouver une solution ? Carter je n'ai aucune idée de comment te sortir de ce pétrin car pour le moment tout ce que je veux c'est dormir. Peut-être demain à tête reposé je pourrais t'aider mais là je… "   
  
" _Mais qui peut te téléphoner à cette heure de la nuit ? " Demanda soudainement une voix féminine.   
  
" _Tu es avec qui Dave ? " Interrogea John à l'autre bout du fil.   
  
" _Euh… " John entendit Dave parler tout bas puis sa voix se fit de nouveau plus nette. " Je suis avec… avec ma voisine, tu sais celle que l'on a rencontré dans les escaliers… " Expliqua-t-il sur un ton gêné.   
  
" _J'avais raison, tu n'as aucune morale… Et après tu me dis que tu veux raccrocher parce que tu es fatigué ! "   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
John et Dave étaient assis à la table de la salle de repos pour ne pas changer les vieilles habitudes. Les deux avaient eu une nuit plutôt agitée et baillaient sans cesse le nez continuellement plongé dans un gobelet de café. Mais les raisons de leurs fatigues respectives différaient : Dave avait passé une nuit agréable en compagnie de sa voisine car il avait *miraculeusement* trouvé les mots justes pour qu'elle accepte de venir chez lui, alors que John n'avait cessé de se battre avec un brusque sentiment de culpabilité envers Anna ce qui l'avait empêché de fermer l'œil. En résumé l'un affichait un sourire rayonnant et l'autre une tête d'enterrement.   
  
" _Tu devrais pas t'en faire comme ça, " dit Dave se voulant réconfortant.   
  
" _C'est facile à dire pour toi ! En plus c'est elle qui vient me retrouver ici au County car *elle voulait revoir les anciennes têtes* ! Pourvu qu'elle ne tombe pas sur Jing-Mei… " Répondit John en commençant à songer sérieusement au suicide.   
  
" _Elles se connaissent ? "   
  
" _Non mais Deb pourrait quand même essayer de la dissuader de sortir avec moi, et elle me regardait de travers aussi après. "   
  
Quand on parle du loup, Jing-Mei entra justement dans la pièce à ce moment. Dave et John se plaquèrent automatiquement les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre penser en chinois.   
  
_ikuyatjiyukauuoutjkyakkyotyjtiiooyykajusajtkuh _   
  
" _Jing-Mei pitié, " soupira Dave. " Tu pourrais penser moins fort… " Supplia-t-il alors que la jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.   
  
" _Weaver te cherche, elle a encore l'air très en colère ", dit-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil. " En plus elle se dirige tout droit par ici… "   
  
Indécis Dave la scruta un moment pour savoir si elle disait la vérité, puis il se leva et fila hors de la salle de repos sans demander son reste. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre Kerry le traiter d'hétéro.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut encore ? " Demanda John en retrouvant le sourire.   
  
" _En fait elle ne le cherche pas, " répondit Jing-Mei. " Mais je voulais te parler en seul à seul alors il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen *d'écarter* le docteur Dave. "   
  
" _Décidément toi non plus tu n'as aucune morale ! " S'exclama Carter en riant. " Mais pourquoi veux-tu me parler ? "   
  
" _Tu fais une drôle de tête depuis ce matin et je m'inquiète, " répondit-elle en lui prenant la main. " Tu sais que nous sommes amis et que nous pouvons tout nous dire. "   
  
" _Tu veux vraiment savoir ? " Jing-Mei hocha la tête d'un air convaincu. " J'ai rencontré Anna une vieille amie hier, elle est à Chicago le temps d'une semaine pour une conférence médicale pédiatrique. Je me suis servi du fait de pouvoir lire dans ses pensés pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle ce soir. Je m'en veux terriblement… "   
  
" _C'est vrai qu'à ta place je m'en voudrais aussi, " rétorqua Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Il faut que je trouve un moyen avant ce soir de perdre ce… ce pouvoir… ce truc ! Je ne pourrais jamais passer la soirée avec Anna si je lis dans ses pensées. "   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
Randi fit un clin d'œil à Abby en voyant Dave s'affaler sur une chaise du bureau des admissions. Le jeune docteur fatigué de regarder les autres travailler ferma les yeux. Aussitôt la standardiste et l'infirmière sortirent chacune un marqueur indélébile d'une poche.   
  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles en rêvaient et elles allaient enfin pouvoir passer à l'acte, pouvoir se venger de toutes les réflexions que leurs adressait continuellement le *docteur Dave*. A pas de loups les deux femmes s'approchèrent de Malucci qui semblait déjà loin au pays des rêves.   
  
Les idées fourmillaient dans leurs têtes. _La moustache doit très bien lui aller _ pensait Abby alors que Randi avait d'autres objectifs : _ mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui écrire sur le front ?_ Elles retirèrent sans un bruit les capuchons des marqueurs et après s'être échangées un sourire complice, elles s'approchèrent tout près de Malucci.   
  
" _Rangez ces marqueurs et ne pensez même plus à me jouer ce genre de tours à l'avenir, " dit soudainement Dave en gardant les yeux clos.   
  
Randi et Abby stoppèrent nettes puis pensèrent à l'unisson : _ Mais comment est-ce qu'il a su ? ? ?_   
  
Toujours en gardant les yeux fermés Dave eut son sourire colgate alors que Randi et Abby déçues s'éloignaient. Pouvoir lire dans les pensées des femmes venait de le sauver…   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
Au même moment dans l'une des salles de bloc   
  
" _AAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEE ! ! ! ! " Hurla John de douleur.   
  
" _Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être douillet ! " S'exclama Jing-Mei en reposant les électrochocs à leur place.   
  
" _Douillet ? Tu viens de me choquer et après tu dis que je suis douillet ? " S'indigna Carter dont les cheveux sentaient bizarrement le brûlé.   
  
" _Hé ! C'est toi qui as dit que c'est en prenant un cours jus que tu as commencé à lire dans les pensées des femmes, moi je fais que te rendre service ! " Rétorqua-t-elle en rechargeant les électros.   
  
" _Non ! Repose ça ! " Ordonna John se sentant menacé. " Je ne veux plus que tu me choques ! Il y a sûrement un autre moyen pour faire partir ce don ! "   
  
" _Pourtant ce n'est pas chargé faiblement… "   
  
" _Jing-Mei ! Repose ça ! " S'inquiéta Carter trouvant qu'elle prenait un peu trop de plaisir à le choquer. " Pour ce soir je vais trouver un autre moyen, je sais pas quoi mais plus d'électrochocs ! "   
  
Jing-Mei les reposa non sans une pointe d'amertume. Elle aussi se mit à réfléchir et ses yeux s'illuminèrent tout d'un coup.   
  
" _Quoi encore ? " Demanda aussitôt John ne pouvant cacher son anxiété.   
  
" _T'as qu'à te mettre tes boules quiès comme ça tu l'entendras pas penser ! " S'exclama-t-elle toute fière de son idée. " Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu t'es percé les tympans durant la journée et que t'es obligé de les porter ! "   
  
" _Et pour l'entendre tout court je fais comment ? " Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton maussade.   
  
" _J'ai pas réponse à tout, " renchérit-elle. " L'autre solution c'est d'annuler ta soirée… "   
  
" _Non ! Ca c'est hors de question ! " S'énerva aussitôt John.   
  
" _C'était juste une suggestion, " rétorqua Jing-Mei vexée qu'il lui ait coupé la parole.   
  
Leur conversation fut interrompue par Mark Greene, Peter Benton et quelques infirmières qui poussaient à toute vitesse un brancard dans le bloc. Conscients qu'ils gênaient les deux docteurs sortirent aussitôt pour laisser leurs collègues travailler.   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
" _Alors c'est bientôt le grand moment ! " S'exclama Dave en se moquant de John qui se rongeait les ongles depuis tout à l'heure. " T'as trouvé une solution ou pas ? "   
  
Les deux hommes s'étaient rejoint au bureau des admissions sous le regard soupçonneux de Randi. Carter était à quelques minutes de la fin de sa garde et la venue d'Anna était imminente. Finalement il avait quand même opté pour la solution de Jing-Mei. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Cette soirée qui aurait dû être merveilleuse s'annonçait comme un véritable parcours du combattant. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour être quelques instants à la place de Dave. Lui au moins profitait pleinement de ce *don*.   
  
" _Je vais mettre des boules quiès, " répondit John qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à rire.   
  
" _Des boules quiès ? ? ? Non ! Tu vas pas oser ? " S'exclama Dave en éclatant de rire.   
  
" _Merci de ton soutien, " rétorqua Carter dont la mauvaise humeur ne cessait de grandir.   
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont choux, je fond…_ Dave et John s'empourprèrent quelques instants alors que Yosh passait à côté d'eux. Mais pourquoi pouvaient-ils entendre ses pensés à lui ? ! ? Puis quand l'infirmier se fut éloigné, ils reprirent leur discussion.   
  
" _En attendant qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour assister à cette soirée ! " S'exclama Dave toujours hilare. " Je sens que tu vas te faire jeter en beauté ! "   
  
" _Docteur Malucci je crois qu'un patient vous attend en salle d'examen 2, " interrompit soudainement Mark qui venait d'apparaître au bureau des admissions.   
  
" _J'y vais tout de suite ! " Répondit Dave en adressant un sourire malicieux à John juste avant d'aller voir son patient.   
  
Carter lui répondit par une sorte de grimace quand soudainement ce qu'il redoutait tant arriva enfin. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et il reconnut aussitôt la silhouette d'Anna.   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
A suivre…   
  
  



	4. Un Cadeau Tombé Du Ciel

**~)~ Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes ~(~**  
**Chapitre 4 : Un Cadeau Tombé Du Ciel**   
  
  
  
Auteur : **Lojie**   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la WB et le film dont est inspiré la fic appartient à un mec qui habite sûrement à Hollywood mais je sais pas qui c'est.   
  
Et me voili voilà repartit pour un quatrième volet (et cette fois-ci je suis plus malade !) Entre les révisions de mes partiels blancs et les sorties, j'ai quand même trouvé du temps à consacrer à cette fanfiction pour laquelle je reçois pas mal de mails. Alors continuez de m'en envoyer et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées si vous en avez pour la suite ! (car je sèche un peu…)   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
La demi lune avait du mal à percer à travers les nuages et les seules lumières venaient des phares des voitures de la dense circulation de Chicago. Le froid leur mordit aussitôt la peau du visage et des mains quand le couple sortit du Cook County. Anna et John avaient prévu de se rendre à un club de Jazz qui selon les conseils de Benton était parfait, puis de terminer la soirée à l'appartement de Carter en buvant quelques petits cocktails.   
  
" _Je n'ai quasiment reconnu personne ! " S'exclama Anna sur un ton un peu déçu.   
  
John ne lui répondit pas et avait déjà levé son regard vers la station El auquel ils se rendaient.   
  
" _John ? " Répéta-t-elle en le fixant avec insistance.   
  
Il n'eut toujours pas de réaction. Carter se tenait les mains dans les poches, du coton enfoncé dans les oreilles. Il avait vaguement expliqué à Anna une histoire de tympan percé auquel elle ne croyait pas trop.   
  
" _JOHN ! " Hurla-t-elle alors que tous les gens autour d'eux sur les trottoirs lui lancèrent des regards surpris. Il se retourna enfin vers elle avec un air interrogateur.   
  
" _Tu m'as parlé ? " Demanda-t-il en toute innocence. Anna poussa un profond soupir mais rien ne pouvait entâmer sa bonne humeur.   
  
" _Ce n'est pas grave, " dit-elle en haussant un peu le ton de sa voix pour qu'il entende. Ils se prirent bras dessus bras dessous et gravirent les escaliers de la station El.   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
Dave s'était discrètement assoupi dans le fond de la salle de radiologie. Weaver devait sûrement être en chasse quelque part pour lui refiler de géniales hémorroïdes et des diarrhées explosives alors il préférait se cacher. Soudainement la porte d'entrée de la salle s'ouvrit et le jeune docteur se fit tout petit dans la pénombre.   
  
Il reconnut aussitôt Jing-Mei des radios à la main qui se dirigea vers le mur. Elle commença aussitôt à observer des clichés sans vraiment les regarder en vérité. Elle n'avait apparemment pas remarqué la présence de Dave et en conséquent ne pensait pas en chinois pour son plus grand bonheur.   
  
_ Je me demande comment ça se passe pour John… surtout qu'il a l'air de tenir à cette fameuse Anna… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce…_   
  
Dave cessa de respirer et se plaqua assis contre le mur alors que Jing-Mei jetait un regard circulaire dans la pièce seulement éclairée par le tableau des radios. Finalement elle se retourna de nouveau dans la contemplation de ses clichés. Ouf, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.   
  
_En tous cas elle est vraiment jolie, je me demande comment elle est de caractère pour que John y tienne autant… Abby lui a jeté un de ces regards noirs elle doit être jalouse…_   
  
Dave maudissait le ciel. Ne pouvait-elle pas penser à autre chose que John ? ? ? Des trucs plus croustillants par exemple. Comme si le ciel avait entendu ses prières, Jing-Mei se plongea dans des pensées beaucoup plus intéressantes de son point de vue.   
  
_ Et puis ce Malucci… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer ! Le pire c'est qu'il se croit drôle ! _   
  
Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il voulait entendre.   
  
_ Il ne m'attire même pas physiquement, encore je le trouverais mignon peut-être qu'il aurait une chance… mais ce n'est pas le cas ! _   
  
Jing-Mei rangea ses radios dans une grande enveloppe marron puis sortit à pas courts et rapides de la pièce alors que quelques pensées en chinois vinrent se mélanger dans son esprit. Elle referma la porte doucement et sitôt fait, elle éclata brusquement de rire. En entrant elle n'avait pas tout de suite vu Dave dans le fond de la salle. Mais dès qu'elle l'avait remarqué elle avait aussitôt changé ses pensées.   
  
_Le pauvre…_ Pensa-t-elle prise de remords. _ Surtout que physiquement je le trouve mignon en plus, mais ça lui apprendra à m'adresser continuellement ses stupides réflexions !_   
  
Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir en se mêlant au personnel hospitalier et au flot de patients. Quand à Dave, il sortit quelques instants plus tard de la salle de radiologie. Dès qu'elle était sortie il avait plaqué son oreille à la porte en l'entendant éclater de rire. Et là il avait entendu ses véritables pensées. Donc en fin de compte elle le trouvait quand même mignon. Maintenant plus rien ne pourrait lui ôter ce sourire béat collé sur son visage.   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
Le saxophoniste soufflait dans son instrument à s'en éclater les joues et Anna était appuyée sur ses coudes avec nonchalance. Elle s'ennuyait profondément alors que John restait droit comme un piquet avec son coton dans les oreilles. Assis à l'une des tables du fond, ils devaient être l'unique couple de la salle à ne pas s'échanger des petits sourires et des murmures malicieux.   
  
Anna avait accepté la proposition de John pour se changer les idées. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ça et de profiter de son temps passé à Chicago. A Philadelphie personne ne l'attendait hormis un vulgaire poisson rouge gagné à une kermesse. Entre Max et elle tout était fini depuis longtemps quand après avoir replongé dans la drogue, il était tombé amoureux de la docteur chargée de le suivre durant sa cure de désintoxication. Depuis ils s'étaient mariés et avaient même un adorable bout de choux de trois mois nommé Heat. En revenant ici, elle avait découvert que tout le monde s'était construit une nouvelle vie, Doug et Carol vivaient à Seattle avec leurs deux filles, Peter avait un fils et semblait en harmonie avec une certaine Cleo, Mark était de nouveau marié et avait une petite fille de quelques mois… Bref, tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé le bonheur et fondé un foyer sauf elle et John.   
  
Mais bizarrement John se comportait d'une façon si étrange qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus le John qu'elle avait laissé à Chicago quelques années plus tôt. Il continuait d'observer le saxophoniste s'époumoner sans retenue avec un air abruti. Anna n'y tient plus. Elle se leva brusquement, enfila son manteau et prit son sac, avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie. John mit quelques instants avant de réagir.   
  
" _ANNA OU TU VAS ? ! ? " Hurla-t-il à cause du coton dans ses oreilles, interrompant au passage le morceau solo du saxophoniste furieux. Plusieurs couples se retournèrent vers lui indignés d'être dérangés dans un moment si romantique.   
  
Anna continua sa course vers la sortie sans se retourner. Elle arriva dehors dans la rue pluvieuse. Pris d'un accès de rage et de désillusion, elle frappa dans une poubelle qui gisait là. Elle sentit soudainement deux mains qui se posèrent sur ses épaules et se retourna. John venait de la rattraper et de retirer le coton de ses oreilles.   
  
_ Mais pourquoi se conduit-il comme ça envers moi ? Je suis un problème pour les hommes ou quoi ? _   
  
" _Anna, " dit-il doucement. " Tu n'es pas un problème, bien au contraire tu es un cadeau tombé du ciel et franchement je ne veux surtout pas que tu crois quelque chose d'aussi idiot ! "   
  
_Il lit dans mes pensées où je divague ?_   
  
" _Alors pourquoi tu as cette attitude avec moi ? J'ai l'impression que je t'ennuie ! " Rétorqua-t-elle au bord des larmes. _ Je crois que je vais rentrer demain matin à la première heure à Philadelphie, tant pis pour le congrès !_   
  
" _Non ! Je t'en supplie ! " S'écria John affolé. " Ne rentre pas ! "   
  
Anna eut de nouveau un choc. _ Je n'ai pas dit ça tout haut pourtant…_   
  
" _Anna, je vais te dire quelque chose qui vas te paraître complètement fou ! Mais je veux que tu m'écoutes et que tu ne penses à rien, d'accord ? "   
  
" _Oui, " répondit-elle simplement. _ Mais pourquoi est-il aussi nerveux ?_   
  
" _Il y a deux jours moi et un collègue Dave Malucci on s'est fait une soirée tout les deux. En fait on devait sortir avec deux filles mais elles nous avaient posé un lapin. Alors on est resté chez lui à boire de la bière devant la télé. "   
  
_ Où veut-il en venir ? ? ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre soirée…_   
  
" _S'il-te-plaît Anna ne pense pas ! " La coupa aussitôt John de plus en plus nerveux. " Ca serait un peu trop long à t'expliquer mais lui et moi on s'est pris un court-jus et on s'est évanoui. Le lendemain on s'est aperçu qu'on avait acquis une sorte de don bizarre, que l'on pouvait à présent lire dans les pensées des femmes… "   
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour observer sa réaction. Anna était bouche bée devant lui incapable de réagir. La pluie fine continuait de tomber les trempant tous les deux.   
  
_ Mais il est devenu fou ? Quoique cela expliquerait pourquoi il a su pour Philadelphie et… Mais non c'est impossible !_   
  
" _Je sais que ça paraît impossible et moi non plus je ne voulais pas y croire au début ! " Reprit John. " Le soir où l'on s'est rencontré dans ce bar, je me suis servi du fait de pouvoir lire dans tes pensées pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec toi… Je m'en veux encore terriblement et là je ne voulais pas passer une soirée avec toi en sachant que je saurais tout ce que tu penses… Alors Jing-Mei une autre collègue qui est au courant, a eut l'idée de te faire croire que j'avais les tympans percés, comme ça je mettais du coton dans mes oreilles et ainsi je ne pouvais pas lire dans tes pensées. "   
  
Il termina sa tirade et observa de nouveau sa réaction. Anna s'était aussitôt mise à penser en italien ce qui fait qu'il ne pouvait plus savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils et le gifla avec toute la rage qu'elle avait emmagasiné depuis le début de la soirée. Puis elle tourna les talons et s'approcha de la route :   
  
" _TAXI ! " Hurla-t-elle en levant une main.   
  
Aussitôt une voiture jaune s'arrêta et elle monta à l'intérieur. John n'eut pas le temps de la retenir que le véhicule démarrait déjà, le laissant seul trempé sur le trottoir.   
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
A suivre….   
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Voui je sais ce chapitre était un chouilla court mais bon l'inspiration me manquait un peu ;o) Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement plus long mais le problème c'est que j'ai plein d'idées pour le couple Carmico (c'est mignon je trouve comme nom) et aucune pour le couple Jinucci… Il va falloir que je fasse travailler un peu mon imagination entre deux fiches de révision ! ! !   
  



	5. Qui Ne Tente Rien N'a Rien

**~)~ Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes ~(~**  
**Chapitre V : Qui Ne Tente Rien N'a Rien**  
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : rien du tout pour une fois...   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Finalement l'inspiration m'est revenue subitement et je ne pas fini d'en faire baver à John, mais aussi à Dave qui lui aussi va commencer à trouver des inconvénients à ce *don*, parce que pour le moment contrairement au premier il avait été plutôt épargné ;o) Mouarf ! J'ai même trouvé une super fin ! (j'en rigole d'avance alors que je l'ai même pas encore écrite ! ! !)   
  
Bonne Lecture   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
La sonnerie lui déchira une fois de plus les tympans. Harassé par sa garde de plusieurs heures, Dave se trouvait enfin bien au chaud dans son lit quand le téléphone avait décidé de rompre ce moment de plénitude. Il grogna en peinant à ouvrir les yeux et sortit un bras de sous les draps pour attraper le combiné :   
  
" _Allô, Malucci en mode dodo à l'appareil, qui que ce soit ça intérêt à être important et court ! " Dit-il sans cacher son humeur massacrante.   
  
" _Dave ! C'est John ! J'ai un gros problème ! " Répondit la voix affolée de Carter. Cette réplique avait un air de déjà-vu…   
  
" _Quoi encore ! ? ! " Rétorqua Malucci se demandant ce que son collègue avait trouvé cette fois.   
  
" _Anna n'a pas vraiment apprécié la soirée… Faire la discussion avec quelqu'un qui a des boules quiès dans les oreilles c'est pas évident… "   
  
" _Tu m'étonnes ! " Commenta Dave en esquivant un sourire.   
  
" _Elle s'est emportée et là je lui ai tout avoué à propos de notre *don* ! Mais elle m'a quand même laissé en plan sur le trottoir en milieu de soirée ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "   
  
" _Essaie les fleurs… " Rétorqua ironiquement Dave ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer des déboires amoureux de son collègue.   
  
" _C'est sérieux Dave ! Je tiens à cette fille !… "   
  
" _Qui c'est à l'appareil ? " Entendit John à l'autre bout du fil. C'était encore une voix féminine et une fois de plus, il entendit Malucci faire des messes basses.   
  
" _Ecoute Carter, " reprit Dave. " On reprendra cette discussion demain parce que en fait là je suis pas seul… "   
  
" _Toujours avec ta bibliothécaire ? " Demanda John sur un ton ennuyé.   
  
" _Euh… Non… En fait c'est… Tu connais l'infirmière Sanchez du service de réanimation ? "   
  
" _Celle qui ressemble à Jennifer Lopès ? " John écarquilla les yeux. " Vous n'avez quand même pas… "   
  
Carter ne termina pas sa phrase et devina dans le silence de son collègue la confirmation de ses doutes. Dave était décidément trop opportuniste.   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
" _Jing-Mei ! Je t'en pris ! Tu peux au moins faire ça au nom de notre amitié ? ! ? " Supplia Carter en salle de repos presque à genoux devant sa collègue.   
  
" _John… Je ne vois pas en quoi mon intervention arrangera les choses entre toi et Anna, " rétorqua Jing-Mei insensible aux tentatives d'attendrissements de John. " Et puis qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Salut je suis Jing-Mei Chen, une ami du mec que t'a laissé en plan dans la rue hier soir. Tu sais il voulait pas lire dans tes pensées, c'est pas sa faute s'il s'en est servi pour avoir un rendez-vous avec toi. Mais à part ça tu peux lui faire confiance ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec sarcasme.   
  
" _Je crois que tu as raison… " Admit-il avec une mine dépitée. " Je gâché ma deuxième chance avec Anna… Je suis vraiment trop bête… et puis je ne la mérite pas… "   
  
Jing-Mei soupira bruyamment. John était assis face à elle sur le sofa avec l'air de quelqu'un qui était prêt à se jeter d'un pont. Au bout de quelques secondes gênantes, elle craqua :   
  
" _C'est bon tu as gagné ! " Rétorqua Jing-Mei sur un ton bourru. " J'irais la voir à son hôtel après ma garde ! "   
  
" _Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! " S'écria John en se jetant sur elle et la prenant dans ses bras excité comme un gamin devant un sapin de Noël.   
  
" _Oui mais n'en rajoutes pas quand même ! " S'offusqua-t-elle en le repoussant tant bien que mal.   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
" _Dave ! _Mais il est passé où encore ce con ! ? !_ Dave ! " S'époumonait Randi au milieu d'un des couloirs des Urgences.   
  
Malucci sortit d'une pièce d'examens voisine avec une mine renfrognée et ensommeillée. Depuis qu'il avait ce don, il passait toutes ses nuits avec une fille différente et en conséquence il avait accumulé la fatigue. Il profitait alors de chaque occasion où l'infâme Kerry ne rôdait pas dans le coin pour piquer un somme. De plus, il n'aimait pas vraiment être réveillé en se faisant traiter de _con_ même si Randi ne l'avait pas dit tout haut.   
  
" _Quoi ? ! ? " S'exclama-t-il toujours aussi de bonne humeur.   
  
" _Je crois que tu devrais venir faire un tour au bureau des admissions… " Dit-elle en le toisant du regard. _Je me demande bien quels rapports il entretient avec cette femme et cette gamine…_   
  
" _Une femme et une enfant m'attendent au bureau des admissions ? " Demanda Dave soudainement l'air choqué et parfaitement réveillé.   
  
" _Euh…_ J'ai pensé tout haut ou quoi ? ? ?_ Oui une brune bouclée plutôt jolie et bien habillée avec une gamine qui lui ressemble, ça doit être sa fille… "   
  
Randi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle vit le visage de Dave se décomposer, puis il fila aussitôt vers le bureau des admissions. La standardiste se dépêcha aussitôt de le suivre aussi vite que lui permettaient ses hauts talons et sa mini jupe.   
  
Dave arriva au bureau et ses doutes se confirmèrent. Face à lui se trouvait le pire de ses cauchemars : son ex-femme, mais aussi ce dont il était le plus fier dans sa vie : sa fille. Aussitôt elles relevèrent toutes deux le regard vers lui, et la fillette lâcha la main de Sofia sa mère pour se jeter dans les bras de son père. Dave souleva sans difficultés la petite Allison de huit ans en salopette bleue.   
  
" _P'pa ! Tu m'as manqué ! _Je sens que je vais trop m'amuser pendant quinze jours ! ! ! _Chuis hyper méga contente ! "   
  
" _Salut ma princesse ! " Rétorqua Dave non sans froncer des sourcils. Quinze jours ? ? ? _Décidément il ne fait jamais comme les autres… Il ne pourrait pas porter une blouse comme tous les autres médecins. Mais comment j'ai pu être marié avec ça ? ! ?_ " Salut Sofia, moi aussi je suis très ravi de te revoir ! " Rétorqua cyniquement Dave.   
  
Elle sembla un peu surprise mais essaya de ne pas le faire paraître. Tout autour d'eux, les infirmières et Randi faisaient semblant de travailler ne loupant pas une miette de la scène. Finalement Sofia prit une petite valise qu'elle posa à côté de son ex-mari qui portait encore Allison dans ses bras.   
  
" _Tiens ! " Dit-elle sur un ton tout sauf gentil. " Ce sont des affaires de *notre* fille pour les quinze prochains jours. J'ai un voyage pour le boulot et j'ai été prévenue au dernier moment. On vient juste d'arriver de Grenade. J'espère que tu sauras t'en occuper, ça te changera un peu. " _J'angoisse… Non, il saura bien s'en occuper… Je n'ai vraiment pas confiance… Et je n'aime pas laisser Allison…_   
  
Dave eut un petit moment d'attendrissement. Malgré les paroles dures de Sofia, il savait que c'était parce qu'en fait elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Allison. Et puis il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas souvent auprès de sa fille étant donné qu'elle et sa mère habitaient sur l'île de Grenade, ils se voyaient seulement en période de fêtes.   
  
" _T'inquiètes pas, " répondit-il sur un ton doux qui tranchait avec celui agressif de Sofia. " Et puis s'il y a un problème, tu as toujours ton portable avec toi ? "   
  
Sofia parut surprise une fois de plus. _D'habitude il ne parle pas comme ça, il a plutôt tendance à me répondre sur le même ton agressif… Quelque chose cloche en lui…_   
  
" _Oui… J'aurais toujours mon portable avec moi… "   
  
" _Pars tranquille, tout ira bien, " assura Dave avec Allison qui ne voulait plus quitter ses bras. Tous deux affichaient un large sourire colgate.   
  
_Pfff… C'est bien la fille de son père…_ Pensa Sofia avec un air amusé.   
  
" _Je téléphonerais. Viens là Allison me dire en revoir. "   
  
Elle reprit sa fille dans ses bras et s'étreignirent longuement avant que Sofia ne la repose au sol. Elle jeta un dernier regard inquiet à Dave puis se dirigea vers la sortie en se retournant une dernière fois vers sa fille. Allison lui envoya un baiser et Sofia sourit avant de disparaître définitivement.   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
" _Il faut que vous lui donniez une autre chance, " supplia Jing-Mei sur un ton aussi sincère que possible.   
  
Assise en face d'Anna dans le petit bar de son hôtel, elle tentait de la convaincre depuis tout à l'heure de songer à revoir John. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas facile à persuader.   
  
" _Il a lu dans mes pensés ! Il m'a trahi ! " Rétorqua Anna furieuse. " Comment voulez-vous que je commence une relation sérieuse ainsi ! ? ! "   
  
" _John ne voulait pas ! " Rétorqua Jing-Mei un peu à court d'arguments. " Et puis si vous pensez en italien durant la soirée, il ne pourra pas savoir ce que vous pensez ! Moi je pense toujours en chinois comme ça je suis tranquille. Et lui aussi. Je vous assure il n'aime pas ce don, il a même essayé les électrochocs pour s'en débarrasser avant votre rendez-vous. "   
  
" _Vraiment ? " S'étonna Anna amusée. " Il a tenté de s'électrocuter ? "   
  
" _En vérité, c'est… c'est moi qui l'ait électrocuté plusieurs fois… " Admit Jing-Mei avec un petit sourire en coin.   
  
Anna parut songeuse quelques instants. Elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié que John se soit servit du fait de pourvoir lire dans ses pensées pour sortir avec elle, elle s'était sentie terriblement déçue et humiliée. Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Anna avait pleuré en mangeant de la glace devant un film à l'eau de rose dans la chambre de son hôtel. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait regretter ce qu'elle allait dire mais tant pis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.   
  
" _D'accord, " répondit-elle ce qui provoqua un immense sourire chez Jing-Mei. " Demain soir je n'ai rien à faire mais c'est sa dernière chance ! "   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
" _Chuny ! Tu fais quoi ce soir ! ? ! " Demanda Dave au bureau des admissions alors qu'il venait à peine de prendre sa garde. Allison était pendant ce temps gardée par sa voisine la bibliothécaire.   
  
" _Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? ? ? " Rétorqua l'infirmière avec air narquois et hautain. _Il ne croit quand même pas avoir une chance avec moi ? _  
  
" _Mais non ! " S'exclama Dave ce qui provoqua chez Chuny de la vexation. Il s'en aperçut et tenta de rattraper le coup. " Enfin c'est pas que t'es moche, au contraire t'es l'une des infirmières les plus sexy de ce service, mais en fait je cherche quelqu'un pour garder ma fille ce soir ! Je suis sur un super coup mais j'ai personne pour garder Allison ! "   
  
" _Débrouilles-toi tout seul Malucci, " renchérit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos. _Ca fait seulement depuis hier que ta fille est là et tu cherches déjà à t'en débarrasser !_   
  
Dave se tourna alors vers Randi juste à côté de lui qui pianotait sur un clavier. Mais celle-ci lui répondit avant même qu'il ne parle :   
  
" _N'y penses même pas Malucci, " rétorqua Randi sans quitter des yeux l'écran. _Père ingrat ! _  
  
Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour du bureau des admissions. Dave plaqua sa main sur ses oreilles pour cesser d'entendre tout ce que pensaient les femmes autour de lui. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ce don, cela l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose. Dave vit soudainement Jing-Mei passer devant lui pour aller à la salle des casiers. Encore en tenue de ville, elle allait commencé sa garde.   
  
" _Jing-Mei ! " S'écria-t-il en la rattrapant. " Jing-Mei attends ! "  
  
" _Quoi ? " Se retourna-t-elle sans cacher son exaspération. Elle commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de servir de dernier recours à John comme à Dave.   
  
" _Il faut que tu me rendes un immense service ! " S'exclama Dave à la limite de l'affolement. Le contraire aurait étonné Jing-Mei…   
  
" _Et c'est quoi ce service ? Toi aussi il faut que je recolle les morceaux à ta place avec une de tes copines ? " Demanda-t-elle avec ironie.   
  
" _Non, en fait j'ai personne pour garder ma fille ce soir. "   
  
" _Pourquoi ? Que fais-tu ce soir ? "   
  
Dave réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre. Il ne fallait mieux pas lui dire la vérité sinon c'est sûr, elle n'acceptera jamais.   
  
" _Je.. Je dois aller voir ma tante hospitalisée au Mercy. Et je vais sûrement y rester toute la nuit car elle se fait opérer, bien sûr je ne peux pas emmener Allison avec moi. " Mentit-il avec assurance.   
  
Jing-Mei le scruta pour savoir s'il disait la vérité puis sembla prendre le parti de le croire.   
  
" _D'accord, " dit-elle en sentant que ça aussi elle allait le regretter.   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Normalement c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, où avant-avant dernier chapitre je verrais bien. Je sais mes chapitres sont un peu courts mais j'ai du mal à en écrire plus sur cette fanfiction.   
  
  
  



	6. Spaghettis Carbonara et Profiteroles

**~)~ Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes ~(~**   
  
**Chapitre VI : Spaghettis Carbonara et Profiteroles**   
  
  
  
Auteur :Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Y a rien qui m'appartient excepté la petite Allison.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Tout comme Aline et ¤Sarah Mulder¤, j'avais complètement zappé les deux derniers chapitres de Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes qui traînaient sur mon disque dur (sauf que moi ça faisait des semaines et non des mois...) Pour passer aux choses sérieuses, les fans Carmico vont sûrement apprécié ce chapitre et même si vous n'êtes pas un fan Jinnuci, je vous promet que vous esquiverez au moins un sourire en lisant les péripéties de Jing-Mei et Dave ! En plus c'est un long chapitre donc je l'espère pour votre plus grand plaisir, il y a beaucoup à lire ! ;oP   
  
Bonne Lecture   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
" _Ecoute, je veux te dire que je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'ai accordé une seconde chance, je ne vais pas la gâcher et je vais tout faire pour que tu passes l'une des plus belles soirées de ta vie ! " S'enthousiasma John au seuil de la porte de la chambre d'hôtel d'Anna. Celle-ci lui faisait face.   
  
" _Rien que ça ? " Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton cassant. Mais cela n'entama en rien le sourire béat de son ancien collègue. " Et où va-t-on ? "   
  
" _C'est un secret, " répondit-il triomphalement en sortant de sa poche un foulard.   
  
Anna ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il lui banda les yeux. Finalement elle n'allait peut-être pas regretter de lui avoir accorder une nouvelle chance. Mais sa rancœur ne s'était pas subitement envolée pour autant. Elle l'entendit refermer la porte de la chambre, puis il lui prit le bras et la guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent en silence, arrivèrent dans la rue et elle put deviner malgré son foulard que les gens devaient leur jeter de curieux regards. John avait apparemment tout prévu puisqu'une voiture les attendait garée sûrement en double file.   
  
Elle sentit à l'odeur du cuir et à la place qu'elle avait pour mettre ses jambes qu'elle devait être dans une limousine. John n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. La grosse voiture se mit en route alors que John était toujours à côté d'elle. Il y avait donc aussi chauffeur. Anna n'arrivait maintenant plus à cacher son sourire. Cette virée prenait des airs de conte de fée. Malgré tout elle restait concentrée pour continuer de penser en italien ce qui n'était pas forcément évident quand les questions se bousculaient dans votre esprit.   
  
Puis au bout d'un quart d'heure de trajet, elle le sentit de nouveau qui avait agrippé son bras. John la guida pour qu'elle sorte sans encombres de la limousine. Un flot de sons familiers arrivèrent alors jusqu'à ses oreilles. Anna entendait une sirène d'ambulance toute proche qui arrivait, des bruits de brancards roulant sur la chaussé, des voix de médecins et d'infirmiers. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, elle était dans la baie des ambulances du Cook County.   
  
" _John ! " S'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant. " Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire au Cook County ? "   
  
" _Tu verras, " rétorqua-t-il sur un ton malicieux en la poussant à le suivre.   
  
Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du service et Anna entendit plusieurs personnes dont Randi la saluer. Elle répondait par des hochements de tête aléatoires ignorant dans quelle direction répondre. John continuait de la guider parmi les brancards, les fauteuils roulants et la chariots. Elle se prit pourtant la béquille d'un patient dans les chevilles et trébucha. John la rattrapa in-extremis :   
  
" _Désolé, c'est une nuit de pleine lune, il y a beaucoup de patients, " expliqua-t-il confus.   
  
Il la guida ensuite jusqu'à l'ascenseur et ils montèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs paliers où des gens montaient et descendaient, mais eux restaient. Finalement quand l'ascenseur arriva au dernier étage, John indiqua qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Toujours aveugle, Anna le suivait à petit pas dans la crainte de se prendre une nouvelle fois une béquille dans les chevilles. Puis il ouvrit une porte et Anna sentit du vent sur son visage. Elle devina qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le toit de l'hôpital.   
  
" _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là-haut ? " S'exclama-t-elle. Anna mourrait d'envie de retirer son foulard surtout que John venait de lui lâcher le bras. Elle entendit des crissements de graviers ce qui indiquait qu'il s'éloignait.   
  
" _Encore quelques secondes, " la pria-t-il alors que quelques notes de jazz commencèrent à sortir de nulle part.   
  
Il revint et dirigea Anna vers un endroit précis du toit, puis lui retira enfin son foulard. Elle resta un instant la bouche bée et les yeux ronds, puis étouffa un cri de surprise et de joie en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche.   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
La porte d'entrée sonna et Dave se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Il laissa entrer Jing-Mei dont le visage ne reflétait aucune joie. Elle se maudissait d'avoir accepté de garder la fille de Dave alors qu'elle aurait pu profiter de sa soirée pour sortir. En attendant, il allait devoir lui rendre la pareille. La jeune médecin jeta soudainement un regard soupçonneux vers Dave.   
  
" _Tu es vraiment bien habillé pour aller voir ta tante à l'hôpital, " remarqua-t-elle.   
  
" _Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et je veux vraiment être présentable, " répondit-il un peu nerveux. Il la guida ensuite vers le salon où se trouvait une petite fille assise sur le canapé.   
  
" _Ma puce, " s'exclama-t-il sur un ton enjoué. " Je te présente Jing-Mei et tu vas passer la soirée avec elle ! Tu vas voir elle est très gentille ! Jing-Mei je te présente ma fille Allison. "   
  
" _Bonjour Allison, " dit-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de la petite fille qui restait silencieuse.   
  
_Il me laisse encore, il m'aime pas ou quoi…_   
  
Jing-Mei vit le visage de Dave s'assombrir aussitôt. Elle devina qu'Allison venait de penser quelque chose qu'il l'affectait. Le médecin vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras. Cette vision semblait plutôt surréaliste pour Jing-Mei. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Dave sous cet angle.   
  
" _Je ne te laisse pas chérie, " murmura-t-il sur un ton affectueux. " C'est juste le temps d'une soirée. Tu sais bien que tu comptes plus que tout au monde, tu es mon petit dragon ! "   
  
Allison esquiva un sourire et hocha de la tête. _S'il m'aimait vraiment, il partirait pas comme ça, pourquoi maman est pas là…_   
  
Jing-Mei vit de nouveau le visage de Dave s'assombrir. Il jeta un bref regard en sa direction et s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement. Allison continuait de bouder sur le canapé.   
  
_Il est sortit presque tous les soirs depuis que je suis là, je le déteste !_   
  
Dave fit cette fois-ci un bond hors du canapé et se plaça devant sa fille. Elle releva le regard surpris vers lui, Jing-Mei idem.   
  
" _Ecoutes, je sais que comme papa je suis pas ce qu'on fait de mieux, " commença-t-il en faisant quelques mimiques. " Tu sais ma puce, j'ai dû avoir un défaut de fabrication, en fait j'aurais pas dû sortir de l'usine et maman s'est fait avoir en m'achetant comme papa. Elle aurait dû prendre un papa vendu avec un bon de garantie ! " Allison se mit à rire et c'était si communicatif que Jing-Mei ne put s'empêcher de sourire. " Tout ça pour te dire, et là je crois que Jing-Mei va m'en vouloir, que finalement je ne sors pas et je reste toute la soirée avec toi et tous les autres soirs aussi ! "   
  
Allison se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de son père qui la souleva du sol et la fit tourner. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux alors que Dave continuait de lui faire faire l'avion. Jing-Mei resta un instant interloquée :   
  
" _Et ta tante ? " Demanda-t-elle en prenant conscience doucement qu'elle avait sûrement été bernée.   
  
" _Quelle tante ? " Demanda Dave tenant toujours son petit dragon dans ses bras.   
  
Jing-Mei sentit une bouffée de colère et d'humiliation monter en elle. Elle se leva et gifla Dave furieuse qu'il l'ait une fois de plus utilisé. Cela sembla lui faire rappeler *son petit mensonge*. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Dave déposa sa fille sur le canapé en la priant de rester tranquille juste un moment et empêcha juste à temps Jing-Mei d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir.   
  
" _Attends ! Je sais que t'es furieuse, que je t'ai dérangé pour rien ! Mais… "   
  
" _Nous n'avons rien à nous dire ! " Rétorqua-t-elle en tentant d'ouvrir la porte alors que Dave continuait d'y plaquer ses mains.   
  
" _Je t'en supplie, pour me faire pardonner je te propose de rester à manger, tu vas voir je suis un super cuisinier ! " Argumenta-t-il en continuant de bloquer la porte.   
  
" _Rêve toujours ! " Cracha Jing-Mei dont la colère ne semblait pas s'apaiser.   
  
" _Alors je te propose de faire tout ce que tu voudras durant une journée ! " Elle arrêta de tenter d'ouvrir la porte et se retourna vers Dave un sourire malin sur les lèvres.   
  
" _Tout ? " Répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil d'un air intéressé. Dave hésita puis acquiesça timidement. " Alors pas pendant seulement une journée, disons quinze jours. " Il hésita à répondre et Jing-Mei fit mine de vouloir ouvrir la porte.   
  
" _D'accord ! " Dit-il. " C'est d'accord ! "   
  
Ils se retournèrent en entendant un rire et virent Allison plier en deux. L'enfant s'était approchée et avait trouvé la scène plutôt amusante à regarder. Jing-Mei avait elle aussi retrouvé le sourire et s'adressa de nouveau à Dave :   
  
" _Et ça commence dès maintenant… "   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
" _C'est le dîner le plus étrange auquel on m'ait invité, " remarqua Anna avec un sourire en coin.   
  
" _Je prends ça comme un compliment, " répondit John assis face à elle.   
  
Sur le toit de l'hôpital, une table avec nappe blanche et chandelles avait été dressée. Une chaîne placée tout prêt sur un cageot déversait des musiques aux accents langoureux et quelques petites bougies colorées avaient été disséminées à même le sol. La voûte céleste étoilée faisait office de plafond et John avait même prévu un petit poêle au cas où la nuit se rafraîchirait trop.   
  
Le repas était lui aussi à la hauteur du décor. Anna avait éclaté de rire quand quelques instants plus tôt, Malik était apparu en tenue de serveur pour leur apporter des langoustines en entrée. Puis ce fut Yosh lui aussi habillé en chemise blanche et en pantalon noir, qui revint prendre les couverts et apporter le plat de résistance, du filet mignon avec sauce aux champignons et terrine de légumes. John lui expliqua que les deux infirmiers s'étaient portés volontaires pour venir apporter et débarrasser durant leur pause. Mais Carter omit de lui dire que ce n'était pas gratuit et qu'il avait une dette envers eux.   
  
" _Pourquoi ? " Demanda Anna soudainement un verre de vin rouge à la main pour accompagner la viande.   
  
" _Pourquoi quoi ? " Répéta John.   
  
" _Pourquoi faire un repas ici, sur le toit de l'hôpital ? " Expliqua-t-elle toujours songeuse en regardant les étoiles.   
  
" _Parce que c'est dans cet hôpital que nous avons fait connaissance, " répondit-il en sentant une bouffée de timidité l'envahir. " En fait c'était précisément dans les urgences mais je nous voyais mal dîner dans une salle de trauma ou en salle de repos, sans compter le fait que Kerry n'aurait sûrement pas été d'accord. Alors j'ai eu l'idée du toit. "   
  
" _Et on t'a laissé faire ? " Questionna Anna un peu méfiante. " Tu es sûr que tu as eu l'autorisation ? "   
  
" _Je l'ai eu ! " Rétorqua John sur un ton victorieux. " Celle de Romano en personne mais cela n'a pas été facile. En échange, je vais devoir promener son chien tous les jours jusqu'à la fin du mois ! La dernière personne qui était chargée de cette tâche s'est fait mordre et a démissionné. Mais je pense que je survivrais. "   
  
" _Pauvre de toi ! " S'exclama-t-elle en riant.   
  
" _Tiens, c'est l'heure du dessert ! " Annonça-t-il.   
  
Juste à ce moment précis, Chuny ouvrit la porte donnant sur le toit avec deux plats de profiteroles à la main. Elle les déposa sur la table et adressa un furtif clin d'œil à Anna.   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
"_ Hé petit dragon, tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter un seul mot de cette soirée à ta mère ! " Prévint Dave en levant doigt. " C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça ! "   
  
La petite fille se mit à glousser alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Assise sur une chaise trop haute pour elle, Allison se gavait de spaghettis à la carbonara. Elle en avait tout autour de la bouche et heureusement qu'elle avait une serviette nouée autour du cou pour protéger son pyjama. En face d'elle, Jing-Mei mangeait elle aussi réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire faire en plus à Dave. Le seul bon point pour Malucci était qu'à présent toutes les pensées de sa fille étaient joyeuses.   
  
" _Dave je pourrais avoir du sel ? " Demanda Jing-Mei sur un ton volontairement hautain.   
  
" _Ouais… " Grogna-t-il en guise d'acquiescement.   
  
" _Pardon, je ne crois avoir pas bien entendu, " renchérit-elle toujours sur le même ton.   
  
" _Oui, vénérée maîtresse de l'univers. " Récita-t-il de mauvaise foi.   
  
Allison ne pouvait arrêter de rire en voyant l'embarras et la servitude de son père. Dave qui devait tout le temps rester debout, ouvrit un placard en sortit un saloir puis le posa sur la table à portée de main de Jing-Mei. Cette dernière eut un sourire victorieux.   
  
" _Finalement tu peux le ranger, " conclut-elle fière de son coup. " Tes pâtes sont assez salées. "   
  
Dave ne dit rien mais Jing-Mei put apercevoir de la colère dans son regard. Il reprit le saloir d'un geste nerveux et le rangea dans son placard. Elle savait que sitôt les quinze jours passés, la vengeance serait terrible donc autant en profiter. Allison venait de finir son assiette et allait ranger quand Jing-Mei la stoppa :   
  
" _Laisse, ton père va débarrasser. " La petite fille ne dit rien et hocha de la tête quand Dave prit son plat qu'il mit dans le lave-vaisselle. " Si cela peut te remonter le moral, " reprit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. " Je te trouve très sexy dans cette tenue ! "   
  
Il lui jeta un regard noir. Mais Jing-Mei le vit clairement rougir de gêne. Elle observa une fois de plus d'un air satisfait la minijupe noire et le débardeur rouge que portait Dave. Il se mit à gigoter nerveusement en sentant qu'elle continuait à le déshabiller du regard. De plus, ses éternelles pensées en chinois lui donné la migraine. _La migraine ? ? ?_ S'exclama-t-il pensivement, _ça ne suffit pas que je sois habillé comme une femme, je pense aussi comme une femme maintenant !_   
  
" _Par contre, tu devrais te raser les mollets, " ajouta Jing-Mei après réflexion. "Ca me donne une idée ! "   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
Les desserts venaient d'être retirés une heure plus tôt par Randi et John avait invité Anna à danser. Ils dansèrent plusieurs slows et quelques musiques plus rapides avant d'aller s'accouder sur les rebords du toit pour observer la ville. Cette soirée semblait si irréelle. Anna avait finalement pardonné à John ses premières erreurs mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle allait se laisser faire, autant faire durer le plaisir.   
  
" _Alors, regrettes-tu de m'avoir donné une seconde chance ? " Demanda John en approchant discrètement sa main de celle d'Anna.   
  
" _Si je disais oui, je mentirais, " répondit-elle. " Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je t'ai complètement pardonné, " ajouta Anna sur un ton malicieux.   
  
" _Surtout qu'il y a ce… ce don dont je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me débarrasser, " ajouta-t-il sur un ton las.   
  
" _Ca paraît si aberrant ! " S'exclama-t-elle. " J'ai vu un film où il arrivait la même chose à Mel Gibson. "   
  
" _Et comment s'en sort-il à la fin ? "   
  
" _Il perd ce _don_ en reprenant un court-jus de la même façon, et parvint à se faire pardonner de la femme qu'il aime. "   
  
" _De la même façon… " Réfléchit soudainement John. Anna se retourna vers lui en entendant son ton de voix devenir subitement très concerné. " Mais oui ! J'ai trouvé ! " S'exclama-t-il aux anges.   
  
" _Tu as trouvé quoi ? " Demanda Anna ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était autant excité.   
  
" _Je savais que c'était par une décharge électrique que j'avais sûrement attrapé ce maudit don Anna ! Et je sais ce qu'il l'a provoqué ! Le lendemain j'ai retrouvé mon portable baignant dans l'eau du lavabo qui avait débordé. Dave et moi nous sommes pris un court-jus à cause de ce maudit portable ! "   
  
" _Et ? "   
  
" _Et alors je dois me reprendre un court-jus de la même façon pour le perdre ! C'est pour ça que les électrochocs n'ont pas marché ! Oh Anna ! C'est génial ! " Il l'étreignit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. Un peu surprise, elle le repoussa violemment. " Excuses-moi, " dit-il rougissant. " C'était l'euphorie du moment… "   
  
Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas lui qui eut le temps de finir sa phrase que ce fut à son tour d'être embrassé. Plus long que le premier baiser, ils se séparèrent quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle.   
  
" _Excuses-moi, " rétorqua Anna souriante en imitant le ton de John. " C'était l'euphorie du moment. "   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
Dave observa avec curiosité ses mollets parfaitement épilés. La peau était douce, parfaitement imberbe et sentait l'huile d'amande que Jing-Mei avait appliqué après la douloureuse séance de cire. Elle lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi et il regrettait vraiment ses paroles. Allison était couchée et il était assis sur le canapé alors que Jing-Mei fouillait dans sa vidéothèque. Elle ne sembla pas trouvé grand-chose à son goût.   
  
" _Tu n'as pas autre chose que des films d'actions ou des pornos ! "   
  
" _Non, vénérée maîtresse de l'univers. " Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire grinçant.   
  
" _Je m'ennuies… " Soupira Jing-Mei en venant se rasseoir à côté de lui. " Je suis à court d'idées amusantes en ce qui te concerne. "   
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire bêtement en observant une nouvelle fois la tenue de Dave. Celui-ci n'y tient plus. Il se sentait déjà assez humilié comme ça sans qu'elle ne se mette en plus à rire chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva, retira le débardeur rouge et la jupe, et se retrouva en boxer face à Jing-Mei.   
  
" _J'en ai marre ! Je laisse tomber ! Si tu me boudes jusqu'à la fin de ta vie je m'en fiche, je ne supporte plus d'être humilié comme ça ! " S'écria-t-il hors de lui.   
  
Il prit subitement conscience qu'il était presque nu face à Jing-Mei quand celle-ci se mordit les lèvres comme un enfant devant une pâtisserie appétissante. Dave se sentit rougir sans pouvoir se contrôler.   
  
" _Finalement je crois que j'ai trouvé une idée… " Murmura-t-elle en se levant et en se plaçant face à lui.   
  
Dave vit clairement une petite lueur qu'il connaissait bien, s'allumer dans son regard. Elle passa ses bras sur ses épaules et l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire et ne broncha pas en la sentant lui retirer son boxer. Finalement elle pouvait continuer de faire de lui ce qu'elle avait envie, cela ne le dérangeait plus. Il marmonna quelques injures en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.   
  
" _Mais qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci ! ? ! " S'exclama-t-il furieux d'être dérangé dans un tel moment.   
  
" _Comme tu n'es pas vraiment en tenue, " remarqua Jing-Mei avec un sourire qui en disait long. " Je vais aller répondre. "   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Le prochain chapitre sera aussi le dernier ! J'avoue que dans cette partie on n'a pas entendu beaucoup de pensées de femmes… Mais je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendez sûrement pas à ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ! J'en jubile d'avance ! 


	7. Retournement de Situation

**~)~ Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes ~(~**   
  
**Chapitre VII : Retournement de Situation**   
  
  
  
Auteur :Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Y a rien qui m'appartient excepté la petite Allison.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Dernier chapitre ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos commentaires !   
  
Bonne Lecture   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
Dave vit clairement une petite lueur qu'il connaissait bien, s'allumer dans son regard. Elle passa ses bras sur ses épaules et l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire et ne broncha pas en la sentant lui retirer son boxer. Finalement elle pouvait continuer de faire de lui ce qu'elle avait envie, cela ne le dérangeait plus. Il marmonna quelques injures en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.   
  
" _Mais qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci ! ? ! " S'exclama-t-il furieux d'être dérangé dans un tel moment.   
  
" _Comme tu n'es pas vraiment en tenue, " remarqua Jing-Mei avec un sourire qui en disait long. " Je vais aller répondre. "   
  
Il l'entendit s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que John entra en trombe, suivie d'Anna visiblement perdue.   
  
" _Jing-Mei ! " S'exclama Carter ne se souciant même pas du fait de savoir pourquoi Jing-Mei était ici. " Où est Dave ? C'est super urgent ! "   
  
" _C'est que euh… " Bégaya-t-elle. " Il est dans le salon mais euh… "   
  
John fila aussitôt sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de le prévenir. Anna entra elle aussi dans l'appartement et sursauta en même temps que Jing-Mei quand elles entendirent un cri venant du salon.   
  
" _Dave ! Va mettre quelque chose s'il-te-plaît ! " S'écria John presque affolé.   
  
Jing-Mei commença à rire et expliqua rapidement à Anna que Dave était nu dans le salon. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, se demandant bien ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant que John et elle ne les interrompent. Elles vinrent finalement s'installer elles aussi dans le salon. Dave avait déserté les lieux pour aller s'habiller alors que John faisait les cent pas. Il était nerveux. Finalement, Malucci revint vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. Il s'assit à côté de Jing-Mei :   
  
" _Alors John ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "   
  
" _Je sais comment nous pourrions nous débarrasser de notre don ! " S'exclama Carter debout face au canapé. " Nous avons été électrocutés par mon portable quand il est tombé dans le lavabo, alors il faut que nous nous reprenions un court-jus exactement de la même façon ! "   
  
" _Et il faut que l'on soit bourré aussi ? " Demanda Dave sur un ton innocent.   
  
" _Vous aviez bu ? " Les questionna Jing-Mei avec un air suspicieux. Ils répondirent tous deux par des regards coupables.   
  
" _Alors, " interrompit Anna impatiente que John perde son don. " Qu'attendez-vous pour vous électrocuter ? "   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
" _Les voisins du dessous vont me tuer… sans parler de la concierge… " Marmonna Dave en voyant John ouvrir le robinet du lavabo.   
  
Celui-ci le boucha pour que l'eau puisse en déborder. Les deux hommes étaient pieds nus dans la salle de bain de Dave. John n'avait pas oublié d'apporter son vieux portable, alors que Jing-Mei et Anna discutaient en attendant toujours assises sur le sofa. Alors que les deux hommes essayaient tant bien que mal de se rappeler de leur fameuse soirée où tout avait commencé, Anna se retourna en entendant des bruits de petits pas venant d'une chambre.   
  
" _Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement ? " Demanda-t-elle à Jing-Mei.   
  
Celle-ci acquiesça et une petite silhouette les yeux embués de sommeil arriva dans le salon. La fillette avança d'un pas traînant vers Jing-Mei et la femme la prit dans ses bras. L'enfant jeta un regard curieux vers la salle de bains d'où provenaient les voix de son père et d'un autre homme.   
  
" _Anna, je te présente Allison, c'est la fille de Dave. Petit dragon, je te présente Anna et dans la salle de bain se trouve John, un ami de ton père, " expliqua Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Petit dragon c'est ton surnom ? " Demanda Anna en se penchant vers la petite fille.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit-elle encore ensommeillée. " Ils font quoi dans la salle de bain ? Leurs bruits ça m'a réveillé. "   
  
" _C'est trop long à t'expliquer, " reprit Jing-Mei en souriant. " Ils essaient de réparer leurs bêtises. "   
  
Allison s'échappa des bras de la jeune femme et s'approcha de la salle de bains.   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
" _Alors t'es prêt ? " Demanda John en tenant son portable au-dessus du lavabo.   
  
L'eau avait débordé et une grande flaque s'étendait sur le sol carrelé allant même jusqu'à la limite avec le salon.   
  
" _Non, je suis pas prêt, " rétorqua Dave. " On va se prendre un court-jus et j'aime pas ça ! Ca fait mal ! "   
  
" _Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte un peu ! " Rétorqua John ne se moquant de lui.   
  
" _N'oublie pas que tout ça c'est de faute ! " Renchérit Malucci. " C'est ton portable qui a tout provoqué ! "   
  
" _Bon je prévient Anna pour qu'elle le fasse sonner… "   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
Alors qu'Allison se tenait presque à l'entrée de la salle de bains, Jing-Mei et Anna l'avaient rejoint pour qu'elle n'entre pas. Elles entendirent la voix de John leur demander de faire sonner le portable. Anna sortit son propre portable et composa rapidement le numéro de John. C'est alors que Jing-Mei s'aperçut qu'elles avaient toutes les trois les pieds dans l'eau. La flaque s'était agrandie plus rapidement que prévue :   
  
" _Anna attends ! " S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.   
  
Trop tard, Anna avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton appeler.   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
Dès la première sonnerie, John lâcha le portable dans l'eau du lavabo. Aussitôt il sentit une décharge le parcourir et il s'évanouit.   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
Le lendemain   
  
Anna ouvrit un œil, puis le second. Elle se redressa péniblement en gémissant, elle se sentait mal et son estomac était tout retourné. Elle déglutit avec dégoût en sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Anna mit quelques instants à se rappeler tout ce qui s'était passée. A côté d'elle, Jing-Mei était toujours évanouie et étendue sur le sol, Allison plaquée contre elle comme si elle avait voulu la protéger de quelque chose. Elle vit alors son portable tombé au sol. Prise d'un doute, elle passa rapidement sa main sur la moquette et s'aperçut qu'elle était humide. Anna secoua l'épaule de Jing-Mei pour la réveiller. Celle-ci gémit puis se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux :   
  
" _Anna… " Marmonna-t-elle en tentant de se redresser. " Appuie pas sur le bouton… "   
  
" _Quoi ? " Demanda Anna ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.   
  
Jing-Mei plaqua ses mains sur son crâne, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal à la tête de toute sa vie. Elle vit Anna elle aussi apparemment remuée qui l'observait, et Allison toujours étendue sur le sol.   
  
" _On s'est prit le court-jus nous aussi, " reprit Jing-Mei en prenant la fillette dans ses bras pour tenter de la réveiller. " On avait les pieds dans la flaque d'eau mais j'ai pas réussi à te prévenir à temps… Hé… Petit dragon, tu m'entends ? "   
  
Allison ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. La soirée d'hier était semblable à un vague brouillard et pendant un court instant, elle eut du mal à reconnaître Jing-Mei. Celle-ci se releva, vérifia qu'Allison n'avait rien, puis la prit dans ses bras pour aller la ramener à sa chambre.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " Demanda Allison alors que Jing-Mei venait de la glisser entre les draps de son lit.   
  
" _On a été électrocuté mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était une faible décharge et nous n'avons rien. Tâches simplement de te rendormir, " dit-elle en la bordant.   
  
Allison n'eut qu'à clore les yeux pour se rendormir. Jing-Mei repartit dans le salon et vit qu'Anna s'était elle aussi relevée. Toutes deux décidèrent d'entrer dans la salle de bains. Elles virent John et Dave étendus par terre en train de ronfler. Anna se chargea de réveiller John, et Jing-Mei fit de même pour Dave. Elles y parvinrent sans difficultés et les deux hommes se relevèrent en ne tenant pas très bien sur leurs jambes.   
  
_Oh ma tête ! Ca fait mal !_ Pensa John en plissant les yeux et en s'aidant d'Anna pour se relever.   
  
Jing-Mei et Anna s'échangèrent un regard paniqué. Venaient-elles vraiment d'entendre John penser ? ? ?   
  
_Plus jamais ! Plus jamais de soirées avec John ! Ce mec c'est un magnet à emmerdes !_ Pensa Dave en se relevant lui aussi.   
  
Jing-Mei et Anna tentèrent de garder leur calme, elles entendaient… elles entendaient les pensées des hommes !   
  
" _Hé Dave ! " S'exclama John ravi. " On n'entend plus ! On n'entend plus rien du tout ! Ca a marché ! "   
  
Les deux hommes regardèrent étonnés Anna et Jing-Mei s'enfuir de la salle de bains. Elles se réfugièrent dans la cuisine pour parler :   
  
" _T'as entendu ce que j'ai entendu ! " S'écria Anna à la limite de la crise de nerfs.   
  
" _Oui… " Répondit Jing-Mei pensive, puis un sourire illumina son visage. " Mais peut-être devrions-nous leur cacher notre petit *don* ? Ils se sont bien amusés avec nous et c'est à notre tour maintenant ! "   
  
Anna ne répondit rien mais eut elle aussi un sourire radieux. Dave et John vinrent les rejoindre.   
  
" _Pourquoi vous êtes parties si vite de la salle de bains ? " Demanda Dave envahi par les doutes. _J'espère qu'elles se sont pas prit un court-jus elles aussi, ça serait le bouquet final…_   
  
" _On avait hâte de manger ! " Rétorqua Jing-Mei en ouvrant le placard des gâteaux. " Pas vous ? " Anna acquiesça un peu nerveusement les dires de son amie.   
  
_Elles sont un peu bizarres,_ pensa John. _C'est peut-être parce qu'elles ne sont pas sûres que nous ayons perdu notre don…_   
  
" _Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir vraiment perdu votre don ? " Demanda aussitôt Anna avec un ton qui ne sonnait pas vraiment juste. " J'espère que vous ne nous mentez pas. "   
  
Ils hochèrent tous les deux de la tête, et Jing-Mei et Anna eurent la confirmation en lisant dans leurs pensées qu'ils disaient bien la vérité. Ils commencèrent tous les quatre à préparer le petit déjeuner quand Allison qui s'était de nouveau relevée, arriva dans la cuisine. Elle vint aussitôt se blottir contre son père.   
  
" _Alors bien dormi petit dragon ? " Lui demanda Malucci. _J'espère que nous ne l'avons pas réveillé cette nuit._   
  
" _Si vous m'avez réveillé et je me suis même prit un court-jus avec Anna et Jing-Mei, " répondit l'enfant en grimpant sur les genoux de son père.   
  
John et Dave jetèrent aussitôt un regard horrifié vers Anna et Jing-Mei.   
  
_Elles entendent nos pensées !_ Pensèrent-ils à l'unisson alors que les deux femmes tentaient de cacher leurs machiavéliques sourires.   
  
  
  
~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~ ~)~ ¤¤¤ ~(~   
  
  
  
FIN   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Oui je sais ça se termine un peu en queue de poisson mais j'avais vraiment envie que la fin se termine ainsi. Je ne pense pas faire une fanfiction Ce Que Pensent Les Hommes ou du moins pas pour le moment, car j'ai Gloria, Hallucinations et une autre (surprise ! Même si certains sont déjà au courant !) qui sont en cours ! 


End file.
